


Quick

by Kassius



Series: From Another Galaxy To You [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship, Quick Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassius/pseuds/Kassius
Summary: Sara didnt plan for this when she went to visit Jaal. She certainly doesnt regret it.Short work written on my phone. We need more smut fics.





	

Its not that Sara really thought or planned for it to happen when she decided to visit Jaal, as is her habit after arduous amounts of emails.

  
But having her boyfriend kissing the daylights out of her, hands on her ass and her legs around his hips as they ground against each other, its not the worst result -intended or not- in the world.

  
Jaal growls, thrusting his hips harder and Sara whines, pressed hard between the wall of the tech lab, and a very solid Angaran.

  
He mutters something against her ear the translator doesnt catch, and repeats it at her breathy 'what was that?'

  
"I want to devour you. I want to love you so long you dont know where you end and I begin."

  
Sara looks at him, wide eyes blown and nods eagerly, gripping his shoulders tighter and Jaal surges forward, hands going to her clothing with intent.

  
"Forgive me. Im- Please, can we-"

  
The human nods, kissing her lover hard, pulling at his lip with her teeth. They had sex, made love, for the first time on Aya. And havent had enough privacy since.

  
Jaal takes her shirt off quickly and tugs her bra down so he can lick and suckle at a nipple, making her whine loudly. Sara reaches for the buckles of his armour, annoyed more than ever that he wears it all the time.

  
"Off, now."

  
He nearly jumps back, thinking she did not get his intent but her struggles with his gear has him reassured and he balances Sara on his hips, pressing her harder against the wall as he starts on buckles.

  
"No, too slow. Essentials only."

  
The human is gasping for breath, too hot and not hot enough, as she wiggles against Jaal to get her clothing down far enough. Thankfully, he gets the hint quickly and leans down slightly to get the straps and clasps at his sides to release, loosening his own pants enough for his erection to be freed.

  
Sara gasp, aching even more at the feel of it against her. She still hasnt seen it entirely yet, but she knows its perfect for her already. Jaal dips his head, kissing her hard and sloppy, tongue insistant and eager as his hand dips between them to test if she is ready.

  
His knees shake when he feels his stomach and her thighs soaked with her natural lubricant and Jaal shifts, pulling back from the kiss to watch as he lines them up and begins to push forward.

  
Sara is panting, spreading her legs wider now that Jaal is holding her again, and he groans, forehead falling against hers as he slips home. She's never felt so full, the angle and thrill of quick sex giving her different sensations than the last time they were intimate.

  
And it only gets better when he starts moving, breathing fanning across her face as he pants and she watches his face through blown eyes struggling to stay open. The angle is driving against every spot she has inside her, and Sara is already nearly there.

  
"Jaal, its so good! Please faster, harder!"

  
He looks to her eyes and she cant help but close hers at his expression. Eyes more black than blue, face open and vulnerable and so intense it makes her quiver.

  
"Darling- Sara, I wont be able to hold back."

  
Sara nods eagerly, arms sliding further around his neck and kisses her lover hard.

  
"Dont you ever hold back."

  
Jaal just about growls and his human shouts when the pace changes. Hard, fast, driving into her so perfectly that Sara does shout when her orgasm hits her, gasping and panting the culprits name.

  
He isnt much behind, groaning into her neck, panting hard as he thrusts erractically before pressing up into her as hard as he can. Sara sighs and nearly whines as she feels the electric tingle in her belly at his release, made better when he moans one last time before easing back gently.

  
They hold each other, panting and kissing softly, satisfied smiles shared in post-coital bliss.


End file.
